


A Dragon on Trial

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fun little oneshot, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh gets drunk, Iroh gets put on trial, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: How did General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, manage to get on Zuko's ship and join Zuko in exile?  Enjoy a little headcanon of something that might have happened before Avatar began.
Relationships: Just one good brother vs his evil brother, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	A Dragon on Trial

“Ozai, will you allow me to accompany Zuko on his quest?”

“No.”

“I believe it would be advantageous to Zuko’s quest if he has an experienced traveler at his side…”

“No. You are required to be here for appearances and to keep up the pretense that you support me entirely.”

“Very well. I’m going to go find a nice tea shop and wander around the city for the evening. Farewell, brother.”

* * *

“The Firelord is now prepared to hear the case against General Iroh, the Dragon of the West! Please sit and observe silence!”

The assembled nobles sat, murmuring at General Iroh, shackled hand and foot, standing before the fiery throne.

The crier turned towards General Iroh, “How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?”

“Can you remind me of the charges? I was quite surprised to wake up in the palace prison.”

The crier looked back at the throne, where Ozai sat glowering at his older brother. “Read the charges.”

The crier nodded briefly. “The charges before General Iroh are as follows: ONE, Public Intoxication! TWO, Publicly defaming the Firelord!”

“I defamed my brother? How?”

The crier blinked. “I believe the report said you called your brother a ‘courageous hero for burning his thirteen year old son’ which is a lie since Firelord Ozai would never…” He stopped as the murmuring grew louder as the loyalists nodded confirmation of the event and muttered their approval while those not in the inner circle whispered their shock at this revelation.

“The event happened and everybody knows what _courage_ it takes to win an Agni Kai.” Iroh stated, refraining from stating the rest of the event.

Commander Zhao stood up, “You would challenge your brother’s way of punishing his child for weakness! Let me tell you, Ozai was merciful in just scorching one side of his face when he refused to fight…”

“SIT!” Ozai’s voice whip-cracked over the shocked whispers and Zhao thudded back into his seat, suddenly realizing that perhaps he had revealed something that Ozai didn’t want publicly acknowledged. 

“THREE!” The crier shrilled as he attempted to regain control of the situation, “Slander against General Maju!”

“Again, how so?”

“You told several veteran groups that General Maju highly valued skilled soldiers and would protect their lives by sacrificing rookie regiments such as the forty-first as bait…”

At this news, General Maju was promptly challenged to an Agni Kai by a woman whose husband was desperately trying to hold her back. Ozai permitted the Agni Kai to occur in the hall and it was over within five minutes as the highly skilled general was no match for a mother who heard that her son had been ordered to his death deliberately. 

“F-f-f-f-FOUR, Fire-breathing inside flammable structures!”

“Really? Did I apologize to the bar owners?”

“Yes, but you were ejected from fifteen different establishments!”

“Is that normal? I don’t drink too often.”

The crier face palmed as he continued reading the list of utterly ridiculous charges that General Iroh had managed to rack up within a few hours of drinking.

* * *

Ozai stared at Iroh. “How do you plead?”

“I suppose guilty on the charge of public intoxication which might lend itself to being guilty on the other charges, but I don’t really remember anything.”

Ozai smiled coldly, “Too bad brother, but since you are guilty, I am left with no choice but to sentence you to death.”

“Um.. my lord?” One Fire Sage stepped forward. “You can’t do that.”

“You would contradict your Firelord?”

“Normally, no… but General Iroh is a dragon.”

“So…”

“Under Sozin, any who achieved the title of dragon are spared the death penalty for all crimes save an attack on the Firelord or named heir of the Firelord. This law was written into the Sages’ law book and as such, can only be amended in a solemn ceremony on the summer solstice. You cannot sentence him to death, my lord.”

“Really.”

“Does that mean I’m free to go?” Iroh said cheerfully, lifting his chained hands.

“NO! YOU PLANNED THIS!!!” Ozai’s fury caused the flames to leap from the floor to the ceiling. “You are banished. Get out.”

* * *

Iroh breathed in the fresh sea air as he stood by the gangplank as Prince Zuko was carried aboard. He turned as the lieutenant who would be running the ship for all intents and purposes approached, “Lieutenant Jee, thank you for serving with me again.”

“Been a long time since the Siege, General.”

Iroh tamped down on the surge of grief that shot through him. “It has.”

Lieutenant Jee saw the flash of sadness and the two men stood quietly together for a moment before Iroh shook himself out of his memories. “Should we go aboard?”

“As you wish, General.”

The two men boarded the ship and nearly made it to Iroh’s cabin before Jee spoke again, “I heard you had quite the night.”

Iroh smiled as Jee continued, “I still remember that fire breathing trick you showed me on how to win drinking games against the fifteenth by burning off the alcohol.” 

“Are you implying that I was in my right mind when I was ‘defaming the Firelord’ and ‘slandering my fellow general’?”

Jee chuckled, “Of course not, General.” The two men shared a brief conspiratorial smile as the ship’s whistle blew and the engine slowly propelled the ship out of the harbor and to its course with destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
